


Земля - Марс

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Мысли и наблюдения Веги после отлета с Земли на Марс





	Земля - Марс

После короткой перепалки с Шепард Джеймс вынужден был отступить и прекратил возмущаться — та старше его по званию и она вновь командует Нормандией. Да и взгляд капитана четко говорил, что еще одна попытка поспорить обернется прямым приказом заткнуться, и это только помешает делу. Меньше, чем через час после начала атаки, Веге, Аленко и Шепард пришлось спешно покинуть Землю, тогда же Дэвид Андерсон возвратил капитана на военную службу, просто вернув ей жетон и приказав лететь на Марс, а потом оповестить Совет. Капитан даже личные вещи не успела взять из квартиры, при ней было только содержимое ее многочисленных карманов.  
— Ненавижу бездействовать! — произнесла Шепард, гневно сверкнув глазами и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Черт бы побрал всех этих боссов Альянса, которые даже не начали готовиться, хотя я миллион раз говорила о том, что нападение состоится! И только когда Жнецы уничтожили Арктур, эти шишки решили спросить у меня совета, как им действовать в случае неожиданного вторжения! — она бессильно треснула кулаком по переборке.  
Бывшая подследственная заметно изменилась за те пару часов, что прошли с момента нападения на Землю. На смену апатии, в которой она пребывала последние полгода, с момента их знакомства и весь срок ее домашнего ареста, пришла неукротимая решимость и жесткий взгляд. Но апатия проявлялась только тогда, когда она возвращалась в квартиру, совершенно измотанная спорами с высшими чинами Альянса, где она упорно пыталась достучаться до них, предлагала пригласить свидетелей — начиная от членов ее команды, ее старого друга Дэвида Андерсона и заканчивая простыми колонистами и посмотреть многочисленные доказательства. К ним прибавились еще и показания, и данные, полученные Вегой на Фел Прайм и за которые он заплатил слишком высокую цену… Джеймс про себя одобрил смену настроения капитана, но не подал виду, вдобавок, он заметил, что у Шепард и Аленко присутствует какое-то напряжение. Со стороны Шепард это едва скрываемая неприязнь, а Аленко явно ей не доверяет — скорей всего, из-за сотрудничества с Цербером, на которое капитан была вынуждена пойти, чтобы расследовать похищения Коллекционерами гражданских. Джеймс слышал, что эти двое когда-то были близки, но решил не вникать в их отношения. Сами разберутся. За взаимодействие их на поле боя Вега тоже не переживал — в конце концов, оба профессионалы и во время боя никогда не теряют самообладание под воздействием посторонних эмоций. И Джеймс признался себе, что интересно будет попробовать действовать с Шепард в одной команде — не даром он столько лет следил за ее карьерой, при этом, даже не думая, что им когда-нибудь суждено будет работать вместе.  
— Где тут хранится броня и оружие? — резче, чем хотелось, поинтересовалась капитан. — После ремонта тут все поставили с ног на голову!  
— Все в трюме, в специальном отсеке, там же есть возможность переодеться, — ответил Вега.  
— Лифт остался на том же месте, — вставил Джокер. — И туалеты тоже.  
— Вот и отлично, оставшееся до Марса время я побуду там, заодно и осмотрюсь, что тут и как, — с этими словами Шепард быстрым шагом вышла из рубки.  
— И ты ей доверяешь? — спросил Кайден.  
— Если верит Дэвид Андерсон, то верю и я, — сказал Джеймс. — Он передал Шепард командование Нормандией, пусть и без соответствующих церемоний. Так что коммандер Шепард снова в строю и готова идти в бой.  
— Я-то уж тем более на одной стороне с ней, — прибавил Джокер. — Мы вместе прошли и погоню за Сареном, и визит на базу Коллекционеров.  
Кайден откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— А ты что еще можешь сказать про нее? — спросил он у Веги.  
— Я не защищаю Шепард, но у нее не было никакой возможности связаться с Цербером, вдобавок, она сдалась добровольно, что подтверждает ее намерения сотрудничать. И у нас впереди миссия, так что не стоит сосредотачиваться на личных разногласиях, — Джеймс выразительно посмотрел на Аленко.  
— Я тебя понял, — ответил тот и нахмурился, но препираться больше не стал.  
Вега понял, что та короткая стычка с Шепард послужила лишь поводом выплеснуть свое отчаяние и беспокойство за всех оставшихся на Земле. Да и цифра погибших неуклонно росла с каждой минутой, а связаться с остальными членами руководящих органов пока не было возможности. Беспомощность угнетала, Джеймс чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам — видимо, то же самое чувствовала и Шепард, находясь под домашним арестом. Вега смотрел, как Жнецы атакуют разные районы Земли, но ничего не мог сделать, как и тогда, на Фел Прайм. Сейчас важнее помочь капитану Шепард на Марсе, а потом отправиться на Цитадель, где уже Совет решит, что им делать дальше.  
— Скоро еще? — поинтересовался Джеймс у Джокера.  
— Будем через 15 минут, так что лучше бы вам подготовиться к высадке, — отозвался пилот.  
В рубку вернулась капитан, уже полностью облаченная в легкую броню. Ее лицо было влажным — видать, попыталась немного привести себя в порядок перед высадкой и успокоить нервы холодной водой.  
— Уже выдвигаемся, — сказал Джеймс и встал с кресла. Кайден, все также не говоря ни слова, последовал за ними.


End file.
